Aspects described herein generally relate to computer hardware and computer software, including software applications for mobile devices and other computing devices. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure are directed to computer software for blocking routine redirection or attempts to change memory permissions.
Mobile devices, such as smart phones, personal digital assistants, tablet computers, and other types of mobile computing devices are useful in personal and business settings. In addition, users of mobile devices may install various mobile software applications suitable for a variety of purposes. Mobile software applications may be developed by different entities and distributed from different sources, such as companies developing mobile business applications for their employees or independent software vendors developing mobile consumer applications for public consumers. These software applications could be modified during runtime by redirecting routine calls to different routines. When redirected, malicious code could be executed that alters or disrupts normal runtime behavior.